


Lead Belly

by GrendelGrowls



Series: Steed's Smutventures [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Belching, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burping, Digestion, Gen, Inflation, Nuka Cola, Nuka Cola Quantum, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, belly bloating, belly inflation, indigestion, upset stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: Steed finds an abandoned case of Nuka-Cola Quantum by the side of a swamp, and decides to give it a taste. The results aren't exactly favourable for his poor stomach.
Series: Steed's Smutventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Lead Belly

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried to write an all-liquid bloating fic, let alone one based on the actual bubbles and gas, so this was a nice way to try and practice. I still haven't nailed down Steed's exact personality as an OC, but I'll get there eventually. This is something I actually discussed with a mutual on Twitter a while ago, and it was partially their idea, so I hope I went in the direction that they were hoping for.
> 
> If not, I can always abuse Steed's poor gut all over again in a second fic >:]

It took Steed a few seconds to register what he was actually seeing.

Steed had never had the chance to taste Nuka-Cola Quantum. Even with so much of it lying around the wasteland in near-perfect condition, most people considered Quantum far too valuable to just _drink_ , especially in large amounts. It would be passed around like a bargaining chip until some lunkhead smashed it or left it stranded in some radioactive hellhole, but nobody ever seemed to actually consume the stuff.

That made it all the more appealing for a hedonist. The kind of appealing that made it extremely odd to stumble across an entire _case_ buried at the side of a swamp, like somebody had just tried to throw it away. There was no marker, nothing to suggest that anybody had been expecting to come back for it.

Popping the cap off the first of the six bottles with his thumb, Steed caught the valuable bottle cap and set it aside, swishing the glowing liquid around. The entire bottle felt heavier than usual and moved with an odd sway, like it was somehow dense, but for all he knew Quantum was just _like that_. A lot of things didn’t make sense in the wasteland, and he wasn’t about to stress over it.

Satisfied that the liquid in the bottle was actually liquid and not some kind of trap, Steed took a small swig, hoping that it would actually be as good as he had hoped. He hadn’t been sure what to expect, but the strange mixture of cola, blueberries and an ingredient he couldn’t place took him by surprise. It was… _good_ , but not in the same way as Nuka-Cola. There wasn’t really a way for him to describe it, like a lot of things that existed in the irradiated wastes.

As soon as the flavour faded from his taste buds, Steed found himself taking another big gulp out of sheer curiosity. He had heard a little about how Quantum was made – something to do with Isotopes, whatever they were – but he didn’t really know the specifics. It was blue, it was glowy, and it was fruity, so he was happy to down it and suffer the consequences later.

There was definitely something wrong with the thickness, though. Nuka-Cola wasn’t normally this heavy, and every time a new sip entered his mouth, it was like he could feel it almost trying to pour back out into the bottle. Then again, maybe that was part of the appeal, he really didn’t know.

After another long swig from the bottle, a strange wave of discomfort shot through Steed’s body, and he paused to make sure that he wasn’t being watched. It felt like there was something wrong, somebody nearby, but the swamp was as dead as a dismembered feral. Just him, six bottles of Quantum, and the late-night sky. Shrugging it off as a chill in the evening air, he returned to the bottle, quickly downing what was left.

_Something’s up._

Letting out a sudden moan of slightly pained surprise, Steed threw the empty bottle into the dirt and pressed his hands against the sides of his swollen middle, kneading at the most sensitive spots. There was a sudden spike in pressure, almost like his gut had suddenly decided to fill itself with bubbles and push against his stomach walls.

That train of thought was interrupted by rapid clinking as the remaining bottles began to shake, almost like they were being rattled around by somebody using a Stealth Boy. Reaching for his minigun, Steed prepared himself for an ambush, only to flinch in surprise as one of the bottles fired off its cap with the force of a .44 bullet, spewing the contents all over the swamp in a geyser of glowing blue liquid.

It was impressive, at least until his brain realised exactly what that implied about the Quantum that he had already consumed. From the very bottom of Steed’s stomach, an ominous gurgle echoed out across the empty wetlands: the calm before the storm.

 _Shit_.

Coughing out yet another belch and groaning to himself, he tried to stand up from the tree stump, only to slump back down as the fizzing in his gut intensified. He could almost swear that it was audible through his skin, with each movement causing the entire mass of liquid to heave around and redirect the pressure.

The blue glow across this abdomen had grown more intense, and the swelling was soon to follow, with each large bubble of air causing his waistline to push out just a tiny bit more. Even with the occasional involuntary burps, Steed was starting to feel a bit bloated, his poor stomach filling out rapidly.

The mental image was disturbing, to say the least. His gut, filling with the fizzing foam produced by the Quantum until something gave way. Patting the strained side of his middle, Steed hoped that there would be a way to comfort it before the pressure grew.

While Steed's stomach muscles were strong, they couldn't fight basic physics. He felt like an irradiated balloon that was half-full of sloshing, frothing cola, and the gradually increasing roundness above his waist only reinforced that sensation. Unsure how to stop it, he took a deep breath and smacked his fist into the very middle of his gut, hoping to dislodge or quiet whatever was causing the reaction.

What followed was an uncomfortably loud drawn-out gurgle as his stomach lining finally took action, attempting to digest the Quantum. The Quantum reacted just as violently, pushing back against his gut walls and starting to bubble up faster than it already had been. The primal groans and rumbles coming from inside his body only intensified as he felt the pressure increase again, forcing his belly out a couple more inches as it struggled to expand fast enough.

Grunting in displeasure and trying to get himself into a comfortable spot, Steed winced at the painful distension of his midsection. He could already see the Quantum-blue glow under his skin starting to build on itself, and he couldn't stop himself from stoking over his own gut. He knew that it probably wouldn't help, but there was an unexpected comfort in letting his hands run along the bloated area of his body, even if it was only a fleeting feeling.

The problem was the Nuka-Cola Quantum itself. He could tell that it wasn't just fizzing up like normal, because it would have died down by now: something had gone horribly wrong between the drink's formula and his own stomach acids, and the two were now rapidly colliding with one another. Neither wanted to give, but with limited room inside his body, his belly was forced to stretch out at the sheer volume of liquid and gas inside it.

Cursing under his breath, he felt his stomach distend another inch, the fizzing continuing to intensify. His stomach walls cramped in response, which only built upon the existing pain of what he was going through, and the act of rubbing the sore spots was starting to see diminishing returns. Steed didn't like to entertain the idea of bursting open like one of the Nuka-Cola bottles, but his gut was used to taking in copious amounts of food - fizzing soft drinks were a very different story.

A large belch escaped his mouth before he could stop it, and seemed to bounce around the empty swamp for a while before fading into the background noise of his own terribly-abused stomach. Each second that passed was another moment for his skin to grow tighter, especially now that his own digestive process was working against him.

After a few more moments of painful bulging around his middle, Steed found the strength to get himself off the stump and onto his feet. As soon as he was upright, he brought both hands onto the surface of his gut, a miserable moan escaping his lips as he felt the Quantum moving about inside him. Every violent slosh was harder to stomach than the last, and with his gut continuing to swell, there was little he could do to relieve the pressure.

It was easy to see just how quickly the bizarre Nuka-Cola had taken effect. His flat stomach had rounded out into a very prominent potbelly, the skin looking slightly raw and pained at how far it had been forced to extend. Even through his helmet, it was obvious just how unnatural it looked, but that didn't stop him from trying to comfort his gut with desperate strokes and rubs.

Another one if the remaining Quantum bottles rattled violently inside the case, as if the Quantum was trying to break free, then suddenly burst into fragments. The glass thankfully didn't leave the case, but the loud popping sound that it made as the pressure escaped the broken drink container made Steed's pulse spike. If he wasn't feeling nauseous enough already, the idea of the same thing happening to his gut was now swimming around in the back of his mind, and it wasn't a pleasant thing to think about.

He tried to belch out some of the pressure again, only for the effort to fall back into a pained grunt as his gut jutted out another inch or two. 

_Fuck, this hurts. I need to stop it._

There was nothing he could do, not from what he had already seen. It was getting harder and harder to breathe without letting loose small burps here and there, and the gradually rising pressure didn't help. His stomach muscles were fighting as hard as they could, but they had begun to falter against the overwhelming volume they had to deal with, and were only barely managing to contain it all. It was almost like they had begun to actually struggle, the sore cramping serving as a reminder that they weren't using to being pushed this far.

Stumbling towards the rest of the Quantums lying in the crate, Steed instinctively picked up the box, the remaining bottles jangling against one another as they continued to full up with carbon dioxide just like his own stomach was. The blue glow inside his body was getting more and more intense, taking on a slightly white tint as the heavy foam and swarm of bubbles began to overshadow the liquid itself.

Steed's first instinct was to run and try to find help, somebody that might have the medical experience to deal with the problem. After the first few strides, he realised just how bad that idea was: not only did the Quantum continue to slosh around inside him, but the speed at which he was swaying his gut created an even higher level of pressure, making it all the more difficult for his stomach to hold out.

Gripping onto the sides of his overfilled belly and desperately trying to keep himself steady, Steed dropped the crate onto the swamp floor, letting one of the bottles finally dislodge its cap and spray even more of the Quantum into the air. He had to keep moving, but it was getting so hard to even turn without his entire body wishing he could stay still. Every movement made the cola shift, causing even more problems and a faster pressure build-up that he desperately needed to release.

The Geiger counter in his helmet began to tick far faster than he had ever experienced before, and he realised with horror that the isotopes in the Quantum were probably to blame. His mutations had made him fairly resistant to radiation externally, but not _internally_ : with nowhere else to go, the radiation was stirring up his stomach muscles, which had tried to attack and digest the source of the problem. It was radiation-based indigestion, but with the added problem of his movements bringing more bubbles out of the formula.

By the time Steed had managed to move a few dozen feet from the edge of the little swamp, things got worse. The parts of the formula that he _had_ been able to digest were now moving into the later parts of his digestive tract so that they could be absorbed, but the radiation wasn't making it easy. Feeling even more bloated than before, and with far less space to actually digest the physical Nuka-Cola Quantum inside him, he pressed his hand up against a tree and used the other to massage his gut.

The various gurgles and groans from deep within his body had become louder and more prominent, amplified by just how severe the swelling was. Each time a new wave of bubbles emerged inside him, his gut creaked outwards, desperately trying to make space where there wasn't any. The hasty churning of his stomach walls and the way that his gut grew ever tighter was almost sickening for him to look at, especially when combined with how badly it was pushing back against his muscles.

He felt like he was going to pop, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

_Unless..._

Quickly reaching into the small pack around his back, Steed ignored the protests of his gut demanding him to stay still. He rummaged through the open top, sorting between stacks of 5mm bullets and various snacks that he wouldn't even dream of trying to cram into his gut right now. Right at the bottom was a small case of pills - Buffout.

_Perfect._

Quickly pulling the bottle out and grabbing a dose of the strength-enhancing pills, he tossed them into his mouth, trying to swallow them without water just to save his gut the pain of even more liquid. He was hoping that they'd give his stomach muscles the strength to contain the chaos before it got too bad, or at least give him some kind of relief.

They didn't take effect straight away. Feeling his gut swell even further with a painful gurgle, Steed tried to force more belches out of himself, craving for some way to stop the dull ache sitting just above his intestines. One by one, they came, each one seeming longer and more violent than the last as his body tried to redirect it away from his stretched abdomen.

Doubling over slightly and clutching the rapidly-expanding orb that was his potbellied middle, Steed fully expected the worst. He had survived countless wasteland horrors and endured years of life among the irradiated plains, only for this to be his final battle.

_Beaten by a bottle of fucking children's cola. I guess I deserve it._

The pain increased, and increased, and increased, until the strain on his gut was causing visible vibrations on his skin. He felt like the Quantum bottle that had burst, inching ever closer towards a fate that nobody could prevent.

Until the Buffout pills kicked in.

A sudden wave of strength came over him as his muscles were artificially fired up by the chems, giving him an instant increase to his raw strength. Almost straight away, his distending gut stopped expanding - his stomach walls were strong enough to hold back the bubbling gas that was building up below the surface.

Breathing a quick sigh of relief, Steed began to tend to the swollen areas, hissing through his teeth at how sensitive the skin had become. It looked like his gut had been stretched out by a large ball, almost perfectly smooth yet clearly struggling to hold that shape properly.

The fear set in once more as Steed came to another realisation. Now that his stomach wasn't budging and his digestive tract was already too busy, the gas only had one route of escape, and it was back the way it had come. An audible bubble of air began to work its way up his throat, and despite his efforts to try and stifle what was coming, there was really no way to hold the pressure back.

Throwing back his head, Steed let loose a belch so loud, long, and aggressively heavy that it was audible for at least two miles in any direction, perhaps even more. Even with the sudden release in the pressurised bubbles, he still felt heavy and bloated, but the immediate pain of the rapid gut inflation had begun to taper off.

A few more quiet burps and soda-caused breaths left his mouth as he gave himself a second to recover, still using the bare tree for support as he tried to relax himself. The Buffout had given him a fighting chance, but that didn't mean that the fight was _over_ , and he could still feel the Quantum sloshing about as his stomach desperately tried to subdue it all. Somewhere behind him, the remaining bottles finally reached their limit, violently popping and sending their contents - as well as shards of glass - into the waters of the swampland.

Part of Steed wondered how close he had come to an unexpected and undignified end. The other didn't want to think about it, not while he was still absolutely packed with enough foam and gas to make his guts churn in anger. He just wanted to stumble back home and get into bed, but he was afraid to move, especially after what had just happened: what if the walk home triggered it all again?

Still having to quietly burp up some of the pressure now and then, Steed let himself settle down on the ground next to the tree, using his minigun to prop himself up comfortably. There was no doubt about it, he felt like he had managed to avoid an almost certain internal explosion, at least for now. With any luck, the Nuka-Cola Quantum would eventually surrender itself to his stomach acids, although there was no telling what that would lead to in the long-term.

He just had to wait for it to settle down. Even radioactive, highly-bloating soda would eventually calm down, it was just a matter of time. Cradling his excessively stretched belly with both hands and trying to keep his burps gentle, Steed took another deep breath, concerned that the blue light in his stomach hadn't faded yet.

It would _have_ to eventually, surely. Maybe he just had to wait it out. He couldn't be stuck bloated and shining like a lighthouse for the rest of his life.

A pleased gurgle from within his belly provided an answer, but it was one that he couldn't understand. As much as he hated to admit it, the taste of Nuka-Cola Quantum was still gracing his lips now and then, making him wish he had another bottle just to satisfy that craving.

 _Might be one by the swamp still. Couldn't hurt to check_.


End file.
